


A Symbiotic Relationship

by KauJaeger



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dead Eddie Brock, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Midoriya Izuku has the Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauJaeger/pseuds/KauJaeger
Summary: "The way I see it, we both benefit from this Izuku, you will be the number one hero! Like you always wanted to be! Always in the spotlight!But, when there is light, there is darkness. And when there is darkness, there are no heroes and when there are no heroes, we will be there. Cleaning the darkened alleys, one body at a time.So are you ready, Izuku Midoriya,to be the Venom that is going to kill them?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	A Symbiotic Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Cannibal Anti-hero Izuku? In my fic?! More likely than you think.
> 
> Here we are, ladies and gentlemen! My second attempt at a Venom x BnHA crossover! With actual bi-monthly updates! Maybe.
> 
> All chapters (if not specified otherwise,) will be Beta-read by @AiaPhoenix, be sure to check them out!

_“Not all men are created equal,”_ a line Izuku knew damn well, a line that he heard multiple times due to being quirkless at the beginning of his small but meaningful life.

A life that he was about to end.

You know, being suicidal is one thing, but actually doing the suicide thing? Completely different.

When you say you’re suicidal, your parent/s probably scoff it off and say that it’s a phase and you’ll be happy later again.

When they notice the small scars and bruises, they blame it on an accident in their head.

When those scars turn to burn marks in the shape of an explosion, they march to one Bakugou Katsuki and his parents.

(Even though that will only worsen the situation. It also helps the child on hiding the burn marks better.)

When they eventually find their child on the pavement, flattened to a pancake due to jumping off a building, they realize that maybe, _just maybe_ , everything was not alright in their child’s head.

Well.... let’s not get ahead of things here.

Everything was done. Izuku made sure to check thrice.

Shoes off? Done and they carried his suicide note nicely just on the other side of the railing.

Making sure that the fall would instantly kill him and not leave any chance of him being alive? Is four stories too low for you?

Determination of doing and finishing the jumping? Ehh… getting there.

The only thing he had to do now is just, jump.

The hardest part.

Every time Izuku tried to take the leap, his hand wouldn’t let go, insisting that he would stay or even leave the attempt as just that, an attempt. 

His other hand would betray him as well, as every time a wind would make their presence known, Izuku would have both of arms around the railing, securing that he wouldn’t fall.

On the times he’d have only one hand connected to the railing, Izuku would ponder what was making this so damn hard!

He had been encouraged to do this! Multiple times even!

_“If you want to be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to get a quirk!_

**_Jump off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next shitty life!”_ **

Ah, the words that made Izuku decide that he would end it all.

The fated words so to speak.

His determination rose up to maximum. Remembering those words gave him the will to finally do it. To finally-!  
  
**“You going to jump?”**

Izuku looked around to the roof behind him in shock, expecting to see someone, instead, seeing and finding only the emptiness that was the roof.

Back to it then.

**“Below you.”**

Following the voices’ ‘advice’, Izuku turned his gaze downwards, expecting someone with a climbing quirk to be there.

Instead, he found black slime.

“Wha-, Who?”

**“Not the most important thing here, that being, are you going to jump?”**

“Uhh…” Well, he was! Until he was confronted by a slime!

**“We stopped you? Sorry about that then.”**

How..?! **  
****  
** **“You mutter a lot.”**

Izuku does, he should stop, it bothers Kacchan.

**“Who’s ‘Kacchan’?”**

This surprisingly gives Izuku enough courage to answer, “H-He’s the reason wh-why I’m he-here.” 

**“A bully then, we can accept that.”** ‘We?’ **“Well, don’t let us stop you now! Go on, jump! Jump for your fucking bully! Ruin his life!”**

That… makes Izuku stop his movements.

He would be ruining Kacchan’s hero career if he would jump. How did he not realize that sooner?!

Maybe he should just go down and-

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DEKU?!”

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

Looking down at the fountain in front of the school, he finds Kacchan (and his group of bullies) in the flesh. Taking a quick look at the black slime, Izuku finds the slime gone completely. At least from the railing.

**‘We’re hiding in you.’**

In _where?_

**‘We’re not supposed to be around here so we took the time you were distracted by the pomeranian to hide inside you.’**

That fills Izuku with a lot of questions, some really important, such as: ‘ _Is Izuku hiding a fugitive right now?’_ and ‘ _Why is the slime talking in 3rd person?’_ and finally, the most important one, ahem, _WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL MIGHT CAN IZUKU HEAR THE SLIME_ **_IN HIS HEAD?!_ ** _’_

**‘Before you ask, no, we cannot hear your thoughts and you can’t hear ours. The only reason you’re hearing us is that we are talking to you vocally. Inside of your head of course. This also means that if you want to speak to us, you have to speak out loud.’**

Good, one question down, two to go. That _definitely_ helped a lot.

Before Izuku can get another letter out of his mouth, Kacchan’s booming voice becomes clear.

“DON’T YOU IGNORE ME DEKU! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?! GET THE FUCK DOWN SO I CAN BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU!”

“Yeah! Get down here and get some!” Screams one of Kacchan’s goons. It takes less than a minute for all of them to rile up and yell at Izuku.

Izuku takes a last look at Kacchan’s group, accepts his fate and starts climbing over the rail.

**‘You came here to do something, didn’t you?’**

Izuku freezes. His arms are covered by the black slime.

 **‘You came here to do something** **_very_ ** **important.’**

 _No_.

**‘You know when people say that they are going to do things. We usually expect them to finish those.’**

_Not in front of Kacchan! They will blame him! He will lose his place as a hero!_

**‘And we’re guessing that the angry pomeranian down there is ‘Kacchan’. We hate people like him! Heh, We don’t** **_even_ ** **know him and We already want to eat his fucking head!”**

Izuku is panicking, he tries to tear his arms out of the slime.

**‘Ah, don’t worry about your body, we will keep it at perfect condition.’**

Izuku isn’t breathing correctly anymore, the tearing motion starts to become more frantic.

**‘Ah, you had us monologuing there. My apologies. But we think it’s time…’**

NO! DON’T DO THIS! PLEASE! KACCHAN HASN’T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!

**‘...TO TEACH THAT BRAT A LESSON!’**

The slime makes his arms let go of the railing.

He’s falling.

The slime covers his mouth, to stop him from screaming.

Kacchan’s and his groups’ heads turn towards Izuku's falling body.

On the third floor, their yelling and laughing subside.

On the second floor, their faces show absolute fear.

On the first floor, Kacchan starts using his quirk to get closer to Izuku.

Izuku's body hits the pavement with multiple cracks as he completes what he came here to do today.

Kacchan and the others watch in horror at the mutilated and bleeding body of Izuku Midoriya.

Bakugo Katsuki pukes his guts out as the rest of the group start fleeing the scene.

Bakugo is not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: https://discord.gg/qHWA3B6


End file.
